Ujurak
Ujurak is a shape shifting grizzly bear cub. History ''The Quest Begins :Ujurak was saved by Toklo when he was cornered by some flat-faces who tried to hurt him. That night, Ujurak turned into a flat-face, and then back into a bear later. Toklo found it hard to believe that they were the same. After the incident, Toklo and Ujurak started to travel together and follow a star in the sky. During the trip, he turns into a bird and a salmon on accident, but when they where hunting a mountain goat, he purposly turned into an eagle to catch it. One incident caused Toklo to leave him, but Toklo came back in the end. After eating the mountain goat, Ujurak accidentally turned into a hare and was almost eaten by Lusa when Toklo saved him. Ujurak then convinced Toklo to let Lusa travel with them. [[Great Bear Lake (Book)|''Great Bear Lake]] :After Lusa joins him and Toklo they quickly become friends. Ujurak tells the group which way to go throughout their journey, first telling them to go along the Sky Ridge. When wolves chase him and his friends down the mountainside, Ujurak turns into a mule deer to lead them away. He succeeded in leading the wolves away and eventually managed to get away from them himself and get back to Toklo and Lusa in the form of a bear. He told them that while he was a deer he could think like one too. He had thought that every small noise was a flat-face hunter, and that all the water was sick. When they had to cross a river, he was shown to be a good swimmer. When the group reached some bogs Ujurak turned into a goose so he could find a way for Toklo not to have to cross the river. While he was flying he saw a flat-face bridge they could cross the bog on. While they are traveling over the bridge, he is hit by a large firebeast and was injured. Lusa found some herbs to help his wounds, and they began traveling again the next day. When they reach the lake gathering Ujurak says that this is where the signs he had reading led to. He is very interested in hearing the stories of the older bears and seeing the ceremonies for the Longest Day. He notices Lusa talking to Toklo on Pawprint Island and flies over to it as a bird. Once Toklo tells him what is happening, he agrees to help. He accompanies Kallik in the form of a white bear to try and convince Salik and his gang not to steal from the black bears. When a fight breaks out, he changes back into the form of a grizzly bear to help with the fighting. After the battle, he has no problem with Kallik and Taqqiq joining them on their journey. ''Smoke Mountain :Ujurak is still traveling with Toklo, Lusa, Kallik and Taqqiq. He meets a strange bear who tells him about Smoke Moutain by a pond. He helps bury the bear. Ujurak leads the group to The Last Wilderness. The Last Wilderness'' :Coming Soon Ujurak's Star Even before Ujurak met Toklo, he had been following a star in the sky which he had a very special connection to. He followed it whenever he could, and could even sense where it was during the day. Toklo did not like Ujurak's connection to it, because he felt it was his star and that it was unfair that Ujurak had such a great connection to it. Lusa also had a similar star. Ujurak's Shape Shifting Many times during the books Ujurak turns into different animals on accident, though very rarely he can chose what he turns into. Normally when an animal scares or excites him, he may turn into it. Although he has shifted into many animals, he is still considered a grizzly bear. He has shifted into: *a flat-face *a bird *a salmon *an eagle *a hare *a deer *a goose *a white bear Category:Characters Category:Grizzly Bears Category:Male Bears Category:The Quest Begins Characters Category:Great Bear Lake Characters Category:Smoke Mountain Characters Category:The Last Wilderness Characters